Study Guide
by MitaraiWaterDragon
Summary: College has entered its second semester for a young Freshman in the United States. Now she has to put up with a lot more than she ever expected. PS, review sucks
1. Exchange Program

_Author: Ok, I'll be honest, I suck at the whole updating thing. This first one is in the first person but after that it'll be in third person (most of the time). Thanks for reading and tell me what you think._

**Chapter One: Exchange Program**

Pale amber eyes. Soft blond hair. Luscious crimson lips. Class valedictorian. Most popular girl in school. Yup, that's me. In my dreams, anyway.

Hey. Name's Misty. People call me Mist. Well, my parents do anyway. Everyone else calls me Ghost Girl. Funny, right? No? Oh, ok then... Umm, well, I guess I should start with what the hell al of this is about. You see, I recently entered into the study abroad program at my university, and I'm being sent to England. Cool, right? Yea, I thought you might agree with that one. I can hardly wait.

The art. The culture. The history. It's gunna rock. The museums. The historical sites. Maybe the famous restaurants if I have time. I know, I'm not exactly what people would call normal. I didn't exactly get my nickname for no good reason. My eyes are a blue green that people tell me glows in the dark and my skin is so white you could proly reflect the sun off it. I always have my nose in a book and I've never even tried to make friends. My hair is too long and covers my eyes.

No one ever notices me. It's really convenient. Less trouble. Then again, it also causes trouble. But I handle it. I guess that's what growing up is all about. Learning to handle all of it. After my mom and dad died and I moved in with my new parents I realized this. And no, my birth parents weren't bad people. My dad was a security guard and there was an accident on the job. After that mom just kept getting sicker and sicker. It's sad but I can say that I have had a pretty good life.

Wow, I really know how to get off subject. Sorry. Anyway, I'm going to England for about three months. I have everything set for the trip. It's tomorrow. I admit that I'm a bit nervous. Ok, very. I guess I should head to bed see as it's now two minutes to midnight and my flight leaves at six in the morning. G'night I guess.


	2. Nice Airplane

Yay, chapter two. Ok, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, its characters, or any other licensed creation mentioned in this work. Thank you for reading and please review.

Chapter Two: Nice Airplane

Misty had been on the plane for about thirty minutes and was not adjusting to the altitude favorably. She was huddled in a fetal position and trembling horribly. No one sat next to her as the plane was empty, a private jet sent by the family she was to stay with. It was not a fear of heights that caused her behavior but the fact that she was so nervous about meeting the family she was staying with late that evening.

She had expected to board a large plane with many other people who were going to see family, the sights, or something like that. What she did not expect was to find a private jet waiting for her at the airport. She did not expect her name to be called over the intercom to tell her that there might be some turbulence ahead.

Her pale brown hair covered her face, only allowing the smallest hints of her bluish eyes to show through. Taking a deep breath she looked around. _Ok, now, this is good. This means that these people have resources. Resources are good. Oh gods, I can't do this. No, I have to. _She took in another deep breath, letting it out shakily. That was when she noticed the shelf of movies and the fact that there was a large screen television in front of her. _Way to go me, I'm oblivious to just about everything around me._

Reaching over she grabbed the movie The Village, a personal favorite of hers. With still trembling fingers she put the movie in and sat back as it began to play. Suddenly, the plane shook, the turbulence they had expected earlier had come in, startling her. It ended soon, allowing her to return to her movie and enjoy the mystery and everything else of the movie.

Misty jumped slightly, waking up in her seat. She had fallen asleep some time after the third or fourth movie, entering into a cold and dreamless sleep. She looked to her side to see a young man looking at her with a scowl that seemed to be a permanent feature of his face. His hair was dark and seemed to shadow his no-nonsense look. "It's about time. I should have known having an American come to stay with us would be nothing but trouble."

"Come now Robert," a kinder voice rang from behind him. Misty looked past the rather rude boy in front of her to find three others behind him. "She fell asleep during her flight. It was long and started early. She was just tired." The one speaking was a shorter young man with green hair. He was looking at her with kind eyes while next to him a young man with blond hair was looking at her funny. The third, a young man with spiky red hair was rolling his eyes and muttering something about being too nice to women.

She tried to get up but was pulled back down by her seatbelt. She blushed slightly and unhooked herself from the seat. Getting up she noticed that they were flying again and immediately sat back down. The blond and green haired boys exchanged looks of amusement before stepping forward, introducing themselves as Enrique (the blond one) and Oliver (the green haired one). They both seemed rather nice, a very big contrast to their friends, Robert (the rude one) and Johnny (the mumbler).

Misty looked all of them over carefully. Everything about each one of them screamed of wealth and power. _That would explain a lot. The private jet, the fancy clothes, and the weird smelling colognes._ She sighed slightly at the prospect of spending the next three months with these kind of people. Looking at the movie rack she saw Johnny looking for something to watch and almost screaming when he picked out The Ring. Enrique noticed the look on her face and immediately grabbed the movie from his "friend".

"Johnny, this is far too violent for a young lady such as Miss..." He looked at their guest with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, We've introduced ourselves but never gave you the opportunity to do the same."

With a slight roll of her eyes Misty stood u and offered her hand. "My name is Misty Andelson. It's very nice to meet you all." Enrique took her proffered hand and kissed it lightly before allowing Oliver to do the same. Johnny seemed to scoff at them while Robert busied himself by looking out the window. Mist's cheeks were a slight shade of crimson, carefully hidden behind her hair.

She smiled at them and shook her head. "It's alright. The movie isn't really a favorite of mine but it is in no way scary. I usually just fall asleep watching it." The three attentive boys looked at her simultaneously as Enrique exclaimed "You fall asleep!"

* * *

Robert chanced a glance at her and looked her over. She was a bit shorter than Enrique with light brown, almost blond hair that covered her face. _She looks rather more like a ghost than a girl, _he noted stoically. He wavered at her eyes that seemed to capture the color of the calm ocean. Her skin was as white as could be, _comparable to the color of printing paper._ He noticed at that moment that her hands were shaking as if she were cold then rolled his eyes. _Of corse she would be cold in that outfit, _he thought as he looked over the black tank top, bondage pants, and choker she wore. Everything about her screamed Goth. Everything but her personality.

She was shy and obviously a loner, yes. But she had an aura of purpose, of knowing. She was smart and polite. Her appearance was odd to him but she held herself with confidence, not shrinking back for a moment. She was different from other people in many ways, most of them indescribable. And she would be staying at his home for the next three months.

_God, what have I gotten myself in to?_


	3. Welcome Home

Hello! Here is the next chapter for all you good peoples. BTW, thanks to those of you who have been reviewing! You all rock!

Chapter Three: Welcome Home

Misty stood in the doorway of the Jurgen mansion with an expression that could only be described as "slack jawed yokel". Their mansion was actually a modified castle from the medieval period in Europe's history. She had never seen such amazing architecture nor anything even similar to the suits of armor and tapestries that covered the walls. A giant chandelier was hung tastefully before a large stairwell that looked like something from Beauty and the Beast. A soft red carpet with a golden hem covered the floor and stairs.

Robert walked past her with a slight grin on his face. "Leave it to a commoner to be amazed by something as quaint as this," he spread his arms and looked around. He turned back to her to see that she was no longer in the door but examining a tapestry that depicted a young man in his families armor. She was muttering about the excellent craftsmanship when Oliver came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to look at him. A soft smile played across her face before she looked at Robert and asked in a rather sarcastic manner "Did you say something?"

Enrique and Johnny suppressed their laughter as Roberts cheeks became a light crimson in his rage. Misty walked over to the three young men and smiled at them. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

Robert scoffed slightly ad turned around. "Gutsav!" Hardly a second after being called for an older man in a tux stepped forward. He nodded to Robert and his friends before looking at Misty. "If you could follow me Madame, your room has already been prepared." With that he walked off and up the stairs.

She looked from one boy to another before running after the butler. It was obvious that this castle was not a place to go walking around unless one knew their way. With a determined look set on her face she followed obediently to a large set of doors, intricately inlaid with designs of vines growing from the door knob. Going inside she saw an old fashioned queen sized bed with a canopy, curtains, and, yes, silk sheets. _Wow, these guys have everything._

Looking around she saw a couch, a table, and the thing all women dream of: a balcony. To the left walking in was a walk in closet that could have fit her bedroom back home along with half of the kitchen. To the right was a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, a separate shower, and a sink counter as big as the counter in her kitchen. Shaking her head she looked around one last time before jumping on to the bed.

She immediately jumped off and looked at the beaded and laced nightmare that she had landed on. It was a light pink dress with beadwork in the bodice and lace around the collar, cuffs, and hem. Looking closer she saw that the dress was made to her exact measurements. With a slight twitch in her eye she picked it up and walked out of her room, intent on finding Mr. "I'm so important" Jurgen.

After about ten minutes of walking Misty noticed something: she had no idea where she was going. With a cry of frustration she slammed herself down into the center of the hallway and pounded her fists on the ground. Taking deep breaths she tried to rationally figure out how to best get out of her current predicament.

Then it came to her. All she had to do was one very simple thing. Taking a deep breath she got up and screamed into the hall "ROBERT! ENRIQUE! OLIVER! JOHNNY! I'M LOST AND IF YOU DON'T COME FIND ME I WILL KEEP YELLING!"


	4. You're kidding, right?

Ok, here's the next chapter. I'd like you all to note that no pairings have been decided and a few ideas for things that could/should happen.

**Chapter Four: You're kidding, right?**

Robert cringed as Misty continued to yell a few halls over. She had been at it for the better part of twenty minutes. Not only that: she was louder than any of them could have thought possible. He sighed and looked at Enrique who had been sitting next to the door, hardly containing the need to go help a young woman in distress. "Fine," he growled to the blond playboy. "But no scenes."

Enrique nodded as he ran out the door, not even stopping to close them. Oliver followed at a slow trot while shaking his head, softly closing the door behind him. Robert looked to Johnny who was pretending to be asleep on the couch with his back facing the room. Rolling his eyes he returned to reading his book while wishing, not for the first time, that he had not allowed that woman to enter his home.

Misty inhaled deeply, about to yell out again when a soft warm hand wrapped itself around her mouth. Oliver's warm voice rang out next to her as she began to panic. "You shouldn't yell like that. You'll hurt your throat." She looked up into his warm blue eyes and nodded slowly. After a moment of silence an idea ran through her head. With a sparkle in her eyes she opened her mouth and faked at biting his hand.

Oliver pulled away as Enrique ran up to them and tripped, falling flat on his face and skidding most of the way down the hall. Misty looked at him with a raised brow before turning to her green haired friend. "Does he always do that?" Oliver looked at his friend before nodding to her. "When a woman is involved, yes. He left to find you before I did, as well. Kept falling the entire time." An amused smiled slid over his face.

She looked at the blond one more time before getting up and glaring at the both of them, a feat that would send most people running. "I want to see Robert and I want to see him _now._" The two boys looked at her strangely before shrugging and dragging her off, literally, by the hand. _Ok, these guys are weird. You'd think that they're two parts of the same mind...Then again, it's kinda hard to tell if Enrique even has one..._

The two boys stopped in front of a set of large oaken doors that seemed to dwarf everything near it. _Wow, another sign that they have money. They really aren't afraid to show it, are they. _She slowly walked into the room with the frilly dress that had been on her bed still in her hand. Without stopping she marched right up to Robert and shoved the dress under his nose in place of the book he had been reading. "What the hell is _this_?"

He looked from her to the dress and put his book down with a sigh. "That, _Misty_," he spat her name out like curse, "would be a dress. You wear it-" Something resembling a growl came from Misty as her hand twitched slightly.

"I know that you stupid-nghn!" She screamed slightly while throwing her arms in the air and the dress in his face. "I haven't even been here a few hours and I'm already sick of you! You are an arrogant jerk who has hid head too far up his arse to notice anything about the world and its people around him!" With that said she stood there, awaiting the reprimand that would soon be hers. She was surprised when it never came. Instead Robert was looking at her as if she'd just slapped him across the face.

Johnny was sitting up on the couch with a look of amazement at the girl who had just insulted his friend so...gracefully, for lack of a better word. He walked over to Robert and stood beside him, looking Misty over quickly. "Is there a reason you just verbally assaulted my friend?"

"Is there any reason your friend knew my measurements without me telling him?" She was shaking with what could never be mistaken as anything other than rage. All three of his friends looked at Robert in surprise. "Well? I'd like answers."

With a slight sigh he stood up and took the dress from her. "This is for you to wear at a ball being held in a weeks time. This ball is important and you will not make my family look stupid." That said he walked past her intent on leaving the room.

"I prefer black or red." Misty's voice rang out behind him, causing him to turn around. He looked at her before nodding. "I'll...Have a different one made to your liking?"

"Yay!" With a satisfied smile she turned around and walked back in to the library. "Looks like I win," she grinned at Enrique. "You owe me dinner, Oliver."


	5. It's not that I don't understand

Yay, chapter 5. And thank you to Midnight-Blazing-Phoenix for the awesome idea. You rock. If anyone has suggestions, ideas, or just wants to yell at me, it's all welcome. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: It's not that I don't understand...

Misty looked at the four young men across the table and smiled brightly. Robert, Enrique and Johnny had decided to join the dinner at Oliver's restaurant. She smiled pleasantly at all of them before taking a sip of her water. While the others had wine she remember all too well an incident involving a glass of vodka when she was four. Needless to say, she's not fond of the idea of alcohol anymore.

A moment later a waiter came to take their order. Misty ordered a chicken fillet that Oliver had suggested to her. As soon as everyone's order had been taken he bowed before heading to the kitchen. Silence once again reigned at the table. Taking a deep breath Misty decided to try to strike up conversation. "So, where are all of you from?" A simple question to start things off. Enrique smiled at her and explained that he was from Greece while Oliver was from France and that Johnny was from the "Nordic region".

More silence followed, creating a tense air. Soon Enrique excused himself to use the facilities, looking back only once to make sure a war was not breaking out in his absence. Misty could feel her face drop even before he left, the tension and glances from the boys when they thought she wasn't looking were taking a toll on her normally shy nature. Robert noticed the change of expression and decided to guess at it: "I take it you've taken a liking to Enrique." His drawl tone and look of "I don't really care but I want to make you miserable" made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Oh, no, I'm just not used to going out to nice dinners. Especially not with cute guys." She blushed after realizing what she had said. "What I mean is...Umm...Great." She let her head fall down to the table, thankful for the fact that the table they were at was in a private booth and that the restaurant was mostly empty. She was actually dressed nicely in a pearly gray skirt with a white blouse. Her hair was even pulled back into a pony-tail, leaving a few strands to accent her face.

"So you feel out of place," Johnny stated simply. She made a sound of agreement, not lifting her head up from the table. The three boys exchanged glances before shrugging simultaneously. At that moment Enrique arrived back from his destination, immediately noticing that Misty was not happy. He ran to get to the table but tripped over his own two feet and fell right into the desert cart. Robert grinned, Johnny laugh outright, Oliver giggled slightly and Misty looked at Enrique with amused eyes. He picked up a cake and threw it at Robert, hitting him squarely on the nose.

The imminent food fight began almost immediately. The four boys were covered in pastries, frosting and cream by the time it was over. They all looked to Misty who was looking at them between fits of giggling. She was unscathed save for the bit of frosting on her cheek. Johnny looked at her with distaste. "What's so funny?" She merely pointed at them before another bout of giggles overcame her.

"You're being rude," Robert stated in his usual snide voice. "Or do you not understand that."

"It's not that I don't understand," she replied through fits of laughter. "I just don't really care." She beamed at them, only to have deserts thrown at her from all four young men. She continued to laugh, her cheeks bright pink and tears forming at her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert was speechless. They were all in the limo on their way home, deciding that staying at the restaurant any longer would be a mistake. Oliver was talking to _her_ happily while he tried his best to ignore them. "I'll bet you are very popular back home, Miss Misty." Oliver had taken to calling her that as soon as she had arrived. It sickened the brooding Robert to hear suck stupid talk in his presence.

"No, I've never really had any friends." Her tone was still cheerful, obviously a lie. "Ghosts don't have friends," she whispered as Oliver and Enrique began to talk about how impossible that was.

Robert was the only one to hear her remark (Johnny had headphones on). He looked at her in time to see her blink away the tears the threatened to cascade down her face. "Quite." His demand was met with absolute silence followed by a thankful smile from Misty. The had known one an other for only a few hours but a bond was growing between them. 'She's like an obnoxious little sister,' he mused with a slight grin. 'And no one is going to hurt _my _little sister.'


End file.
